Adventure Time With Finn and Jasmine: Golden Plant
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Finn, Jasmine, PB, Charlotte, and Reema go on an adventure for a legendary magical golden flower. FinnxJasmine PBxJason CharlottexMarvin NOT A CROSSOVER, cause it takes place in Ooo not Clamburg
1. Chapter 1: The Legend

**Another one of my JasFinn Stories**

**Hello! So here's the deal this is a Story about the JasFinn pairing, and This one is going to be awesome! So here it is, oh and there is one OC from my contest, Reema, and this story takes place 3 months to chapter 2 of AT Hilariousity, so Jasmine and Finn are BF/GF, and BF/GF means Boyfriend and Girlfriend, and Jasmine cut her hair to a short length, and this story does have Charlotte in it, and the story is about the quest for the magic golden flower, so yeah let's get on with it, and I own no one but Jasmine, Skull, Max, Amanda, Zenna(yes she's named after the planet that Ali hails from), Ali En, Mikayla, and Heather Lynn.**

**Reema belongs to BabyPowder333**

"Hi Jasmine, how are you doing?" asked Finn "Your hair looks nice"

Jasmine had cut her hair to a short length, and had her hair in pigtails, like cute short ones, not long like Vendetta's, Jasmine was wearing a light purple blouse and a dark purple mini skirt,(Note: Purple is Jas's fave color, so she usually wears purple, sometimes light blue, sometimes various pinks, and sometimes mint green) and and a medium purple pair of sneakers.

"Great, boyfriend. and I cut it." replied Jasmine as she kissed Finn

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Princess Bubblegum "My cousin Reema is visiting!"

"Huh? Oh" said Jasmine as she noticed someone walked in "We weren't kissing"

"Yeah I was dry drowning and she was giving me mouth to mouth resucitation!" exclaimed Finn

"I knew you are dating, and I know you were kissing" Said PB "You don't have to be meek near me!"

"Hello?" said Reema

"Well? go greet her!" said PB

"Um, okay" said Jasmine

"Yeah, we could do that." Said Finn

Reema walks in

"Aww, that's soooo cute, what a cute baby!" Exclaimed Reema referring to Finn

"I'm not a baby, I'm like 13!" Yelled Finn

"Yeesh, I just think your cute." replied Reema

"Hey, Finn, did you here the legend of the magic golden flower?" asked Jasmine

"No. Tell me!" replied Finn

"Calm down, you" said Jasmine making flirty face "well it's in spanish but I'll read it than translate"

Jasmine began telling the story

'Érase una vez a lo largo hace el tiempo, en lejos la tierra llamada Ooo, había una flor de oro mágica, que fue encantada, que posessed poderes mágicos, pero esto sólo trabajó si usted cantara el conjuro que se cura ..., so it says, One was once along the time ago, in far the ground called Ooo, there was a magic flower of gold, which was loved, which posessed magic power, but this only worked if you were singing the conjuration that one treats ..." said Jasmine

"Uhh, what you just said, although it was in plain english, it made no sense" said Finn

"Well, that's how it translated, the narator means Once upon a time along time ago, in a far away land called Ooo, there was a magic golden flower, that was enchanted, that posessed magical powers, but it only worked if you sang the healing incantation..." said Jasmine

"Oh, well do you know the incantation?" asked Finn

"Well it's in spanish, I'll read and translate, and then make sense of it" said Jasmine

"Destello de flor y brillo,  
>Deje a su brillo de poderes,<br>Haga el revés de reloj,  
>Devuelva lo que una vez era el mío,<br>Cure a que han hecho daño,  
>Cambie el diseño de cara,<br>Salve lo que ha sido perdido,  
>Devuelva lo que una vez era el mío,<br>Lo que era el "

"And that means?" asked Finn

"Twinkle of flower and glow,  
>Stop to his glow of power,<br>Do the reverse of clock,  
>Return what once was mine,<br>Recover which they have hurt,  
>Change the design of face,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Return what once was mine,<br>What was mine" Said Jasmine

"And that really means" said PB

"Flower gleam and glow,  
>Let your powers shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the face design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What was mine" said Jasmine

"I was about to say that" said PB

"Sorry!" said Jasmine

"Well lets Find it!" said Finn

"Can I come?" asked Reema

"Do you have a weapon, cause Jasmine has a weapon" said Finn

"Of course, and Jasmine, the Imagination princess, has a weapon?" asked Reema

"Yeah I have a sword, I have sword training" said Jasmine

**In the next chapter, they are going to find the flower, and yes the healing incantation is from Tangled, and do you like the makes no sense jokes?**

**I don't own a majority of the nouns in here,**

**PlatypusChick**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of a Adventure

**Chapter 2: Charlotte Time!**

**Hello here is chapter 2, I only own Jasmine, Heather Lynn, and Mikayla, Reema belongs to BabyPowder333, and JasFinn is cause I just don't like Finnlegum, or Finnceline, no offense, I just think it's Jacked Up. And there is Charvin in here, and JasonxPB**

"Finn, please let me go, you never let me go on your adventures!" said Charlotte, obliviously

"No, I learned not to bring untrained people, when I took Tree Trunks with me, and she exploded at the end, and I had to wear makeup!" said Finn

"What, Those words, they don't make sense" said Charlotte, confusedly

"What Finn's saying is, that he doesn't want you to get hurt" explained Jasmine

"That's Jacked up Finn!It's cause I'm only 12 that you won't let me go!" yelled Charlotte

"Fine! you can go with me!" said Finn

"Awesome!" said Charlotte

The adventure time logo appears

"Why are Finn and Jasmine's lips touching?" asked Charlotte

"Uh, they're kissing?" said PB

"Ew, Kissing?" said Charlotte

"Yeah, they're showing affection towards eachother" said PB

"Yeah but we stopped, when you were nerding" said Jasmine

"DANGER" said Finn as he pulled out his sword, Jasmine did the same

"TAKE THIS RUFFIAN!" yelled Jasmine as she started fighting the ruffian

"YEAH TAKE IT!" yelled Finn as he helped out his lover

"Fine, what the Chiz man!" said the ruffian

"Yeah, leave BUTTFACE!" yelled Reema

"Good fighting, sweetie" said Jasmine as she kissed Finn

"Okay, now what? what does the book say next?" asked Finn

"Encuentre un vampiro, ella será su guía, encontrar el bosque de vientos susurrantes, meaning, A vampire finds, she will be his guide, to find the wind forest susurrantes, as in,Find a vampire, she shall be your guide, to find the forest of whispering winds" said Jasmine

"I know just the vampire!" said Finn

"NO! Not Marceline!" said PB

"But we need a vampire" said Jasmine

"Fine, to find the flower" said PB

**In the next chapter they have Marceline guide them to The Forest of Whispering Winds, so what do you think? can you wait for the next chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3: The vampire Guide

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jasmine**

**This is chapter 3, and I'm sure it'll be awesome, and Jasmine sings in this one, she sings Whiplash by Selena Gomez**

"Lickety split, a girl in a bit as she falls in a pit, saying hello darling, twisted insanity, fallen humanity, all I want is tranquility, do you hear me?, do you hear me?, c'mon, take me to the other side..." sang Jasmine before she got cut off

"We're here!" said Finn

"How 'bout only me and Finn go in?" said Jasmine

"That's okay with me" said PB

"I guess, cause she might mess with my hair" said Reema

In Mar's house

"Hey Marceline?" said Finn

"Yeah, whaddya want Finn?" said Marceline

"Do you know where the forest of whispering winds is?" asked Finn

"Yeah we need you to help us" said Jasmine

"Oh, you looking for the Magic Golden Flower thing aren't you?" said Marceline "I'll guide you, if I can have Jasmine's red bows"

"Here" said Jasmine, taking out the bows, loosening her hair, and giving it to Marceline "good thing I have a magic brush"

Jasmine brushed her hair back to it's original length

"You can do that?" asked Finn

"Yeah, I have a magic hair growing brush" replied Jasmine

"Well do you want me too guide you or what?" asked Marceline

"Of course, come on!" replied Finn

**In the next chapter they go on their journey**


	4. Chapter 4: When the sun goes down

**Adventure Time With Finn and Jasmine**

**Some of the junk in this chapter is very romantic, cause I'm a romantic, and also I just woke up so if some stuff doesn't make sense, so here it is**

"So Jasmine, what is next in the book?" said Finn

"Well, get this, it not all in spanish, it's partially vietnamese" said Jasmine

"Vietnamese?" asked Finn

"Yeah as in of Vietnam" replied Jasmine

"So what does it say?" asked Finn

"Khi bạn đã tìm thấy một ma cà rồng, và cô ấy đã dẫn bạn cắm trại của bạn, thiết lập nó sau đó buổi bình minh tiếp theo, các ngươi rừng có trách nhiệm awaketh, từ ngươi giấc ngủ, và hướng dẫn bạn đến sông" replied Jasmine "The rest is in spanish, which makes no sense"

"What does that mean?" asked Reema

"When you've found a vampire, and she has led you to your camp, then set it next dawn, the people responsible forest awaketh, from people sleep, and guide you to river, as in,When you have found a Vampire, and she has led you to your campsite, set it up then the next dawn, ye forest shall awaketh, from thou slumber, and guide you to the river" said Jasmine

"Well here it is, now go on, set up your camp, oh and the third thng the wind says is true" said Marceline

"Well we have to set it up, Jasmine how about you get Fire wood?" said Finn

"Sure, anything for you, Finn" said Jasmine

"Well I have to sleep in a tent or bugs will eat me, on account I'm made of Bubblegum" said PB

"Oh okay, I have a tent in my pack" said Finn as he pulled out the tent and set it up

"Help me Finn!" yelled Jasmine

"What the Freak?" said Finn "Holy Crapsis it's the Ice king!"

"Help!" yelled Jasmine, then Finn beat up the Ice king, and saved Jasmine

"Thanks Finn" said Jasmine as she kissed him

"Why didn't you fight him?" asked Finn

"Cause I was in shock." replied Jasmine "and it's hard to act fast when you're in shock"

A few hours later...

Finn, Jasmine, Reema, and PB lit a fire on the fire wood, and Finn and Jasmine were laying watching the stars, Jasmine's head on Finn's chest

"Yeah, Finn, Flastistus is a stupid name for a constellation" said Jasmine

"Hey Jasmine, do you have your iPod?" asked PB

"Yeah, why?" asked Jasmine

"Is when the sun goes down on it?" asked PB

"Yeah, but can you tell me why?" asked Jasmine

"Can you put it on for us?" asked PB

"Well yeah, but can you tell me why?" asked Jasmine

"Just put it on!" said PB

"Ok, yeesh!" said Jasmine

The song starts.

Been a long day,

Waiting for the night to come,

Check my iPhone,

Let me see what's going on, going on, going on,

Help me DJ,

Play my favorite song,

Make the speakers shake, speakers shake,

Everybody sing along, sing along,

When the night is here,

The only thing on my mind,

Is having a good time when the,

Moon,

Appears,

You can hear us say,

The party doesn't start till the sun goes down,

That's when everything starts moving,

Everybody up when the sun goes down,

Aah, aah, aah

The music isn't on till it's way too loud,

That's when Everyone's dancing,

Everybody shout when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

Oh, oh, yeah,

Pushing my hands up,

I'm feeling good now,

On the dance floor,

We can turn it Inside out, inside out,

When the night is here,

The only thing on my mind,

Is having a good time with my,

Friends,

That's real,

You can always here us say,

The party doesn't start till the sun goes down,

That's when everything starts moving,

Everybody up when the sun goes down,

Aah, aah, aah

The music isn't on till it's way too loud,

That's when Everyone's dancing,

Everybody shout when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

Down, down, down,

The sun is going down, down,

When the moon appears,

You can always hear us say,

When the stars appear,

You can always hear us say,

The party doesn't start till the sun goes down,

That's when everything starts moving,

Everybody up when the sun goes down,

Aah, aah, aah

The music isn't on till it's way too loud,

That's when Everyone's dancing,

Everybody shout when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

Oh, oh, yeah

"That's a good song" said PB

"But why did you want to hear it?" asked Finn

"Cause, I wanted to hear music" replied PB

**Next up is hijinks in the forest of whispering winds**


	5. 5:Hijinks in the forest

**Hijinks in the forest of Whispering winds**

**Hello everyone, I realized there wasn't any Charlotte in the chapter so, here comes Charlotte, oh and A brief backstory flash back thing.**

_8 years ago_

_A five year old Jasmine and Violeta are playing at a tree, "This is so fun!" exclaimed Violeta, "We'll be best friends forever!" exclaimed Jasmine_

_3 years ago_

_"I'm not Violeta any more stupid! Call me Vendetta, or I'll destroy you, stupid cousin!" Exclaimed Vendetta_

_"But Violeta" said Jasmine_

_"Didn't your stupid ears hear me? My name isn't Violeta, she's gone! I'm Evil now!" yelled Vendetta, enragedly pushing Jasmine over_

"PB, didn't you hear me? She is pure Evil!" exclaimed Jasmine

"Fine, I'll believe you till there is proof that she isn't evil" said PB

At Dawn...

"FINN! WAKE UP!" yelled Jasmine

"Who? Huh? Wha?" said Finn "Hey it's the crack of dawn what do you want?"

"Help me wake everyone up! Remember, next dawn, ye forest shall awaketh, from thou slumber, and guide you to the river?" said Jasmine

"Oh yeah, for a second I forgot" said Finn "HEY EVERYONE! WAKEUP!"

"Finn? What the Cabbage? I was fast asleep!" said PB

"Go North, foolish Flower hunters" whispered the wind

"Um, okay, I'll follow an Ominous wind!" said Finn

"NO! remember what Marcy said, the third thing the wind says!" said Jasmine

"Oh, okay" said Finn

"Go south, idiots" whispered the wind "No east is the correct way"

"East it is!" exclaimed Charlotte

**Next is the river of Tortured souls**


	6. Chapter 6: Noooo, not Jasmine!

**The River of Tortured Souls**

**Don't hate, but they must urgently find the Flower when Jasmine gets hurt**

"There's the rive- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" screamed Jasmine as she fell in the river "Help me!"

"Jasmine!" yelled Finn

When Finn pulled her out she was lifeless

"Not only can we not find the flower, Jasmine is messed up!" yelled Finn

"Wait, we can I know spanish, the final clue is, a kiss of True love will open thou portal" said PB

"Where will that come from? Jasmine is lifeless!" yelled Finn

"Well, I'm not kissing Marvin, so don't make me it won't work." said Charlotte

"I know what to do!" said PB as she called Jason "Jason come quick!"

"Okay, girlyfriend" said Jason

Jason arrives

"Whaddya want, girlyfriend?" asked Jason

PB kisses Jason, the portal Opens and sucks in our heros

**What will happen next, and we are so close to the finish, one more thing, Let me know if you want a sequel**


	7. Chapter 7: The Magic Golden Flower

**The Final Destination! no Just Kidding but this is the last chapter, and ATH picks up from after here**

**Now this is the I end, I own Jasmine and Jason, Babypowder333 own Reema, Penward owns Finn, Peebles, and Marceline, and Amy winfrey owns Charlotte and Marvin.**

**Here is the Final Chapter**

"Why, why must the river take away my love? why?" asked Finn

"You can't help that her shoe was untied" said Reema

"But I freaking love Jasmine!" yelled Finn

"Finn, it's a magic Flower, it might be able to heal her" said PB

"Okay, but you got that I love her right?" asked Finn

"Yeah, we did" said Charlotte

Finn gave Jasmine a cheek kiss and set her next to the flower

"Wait what the Incantation?" said Finn!

"I remember It!" said Charlotte

Charlotte starts singing

"Flower gleam and glow,  
>Let your powers shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the face design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What was mine" sang Charlotte

"*Yawn* hey what's going on?" asked Jasmine

"We're trying to find out if the flower healed you" said Finn "Wait Jasmine!"

"Finn!" said Jasmine as she kissed Finn

Out of no where Jake Appeared.

"Hey guys, need a lift out of here?" said Jake

"Yeah!" said everyone

They all Left

**The End**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This is the Epilogue, where everything is explained, and stuff happens**

"So, I fell in the river, and came out dead?" asked Jasmine

"You seriously don't remember that?" asked Finn

"I only remember everything before" said Jasmine

"So you remember everything else?" asked Reema

"Yeah, I do" said Jasmine

Jasmine and Finn kissed and everyone rode on Jake off into the sunset.

**The Real End**


	9. Chapter 9: Save the Internet

**Save the internet Petition!**

**Stop SOPA/PIPA!**

**Https: / / www .Google. Com / landing / take action/**

**That's the address. Go there! Save Fanfiction and the internet!**

**If you don't Fanfiction won't exist, c'mon if you want more stories from me, you have to do this, save the Internet!**


End file.
